Building Bridges
by devinbrooke
Summary: What happens when the least expected happens?
1. Boy, oh boy

I'm walking through Douglas, it's a cold crisp day. The wind whips around my fevered face. I take the last sip of my latte' and dispose of the trash. I pull out my phone to check the time, school starts in twenty minutes. I have enough time to swing by Holts, to grab breakfast. As I crossed the street I saw Bella headed into the restaurant, so called out to her, When she turned I waved to grab her attention. She smiles, waves and waits. I hug her and hold the door gesturing for her to go first. Once we have our bagels we take a seat.

"So Bells, did you and Edward have a fun last night?" I inquired with a smile.

Edward and Bella are best friends, have been since 1st grade. I of course didn't meet her until 3rd grade, but we're pretty close too. Edward and I are twins, how cliché'. We are total opposites and yet we are the same.

I laughed at her blush and pressed "well" I bit my lip and smiled.

"It was just like any other night, movie and pizza." She chewed on her lip.

At that moment my iPhone chimed, I checked my text to see it was from Edward. I laughed at his message,

Edward; 8:27 am.  
><em>Invite Bella over for a sleep over, I'll be forever grateful!<br>_  
>"Want to sleep over?" I chimed, to exited over the secret love to keep quiet.<p>

Bella stood up, discarding her trash in the bin. I stood up, mocking her moves. We walked out of the Bagel shop, into the freezing air, our arms linked. It was freezing, and it was only Fall. "Let me ask Charlie about the sleep over, but I am sure he'll say yes. He loves you Ally Bug" She giggled.

"I love Charlie too! Ohmiigod, I have to show you my new outfit! It is Uhhh-Mazing!" I chime. Bella just glared at me, but nothing could ruin my good mood. So, I smiled at her.

We made it to class on time, and I made it through the day without losing my good mood. When 3:15 hit, I was practically bouncing in my seat. When the bell rang, I jumped up and ran out the door to find Bella. She was standing by her locker, waiting on Edward. Of course. I ran up behind her and jumped on her back, wrapped my hands around her eyes, and pretty much sang, "Guessssss whooooo!" I had my legs wrapped around her waist at this point. She started laughing, "as if it could be any one except you Alice!" I started laughing with her and hopped down, bouncing on the balls of my feet. "Why are you so hyper Alice?" she gave me a concerned look but I waved her off. Then I saw Edward and grabbed Bella's shoulders so I could spin her around. She lost her balance and almost fell, Edward was close enough he caught her and gave me a disapproving look. I hoped my facial expression said, 'sorry'

"Hello lovely" he smiled as he spoke to Bella, she was blushing at this point. "what's wrong?" he was teasing her.

"Nothing, but hello yourself." she smiled up at him, she had a gleam in her eye, I've never seen it before now. They were meant for each other!

We heard his booming voice all the way down the hall, "Rent a room you two!" It was Emmett!

"Hello there!" I sang, and eloped over to him. He picked me up and spun me around before giving me a big bear hug. We were laughing when he set me down, then he looked over at Bella, and I knew what was coming. "Is it a little hot in here, or is it just Eddie boy there!" He burst out laughing, and it took all I had to stifle my giggles. Edward was staring bullets at us, and Bella was trying really hard to hide her face.

"It's okay Bella, Emmett is just an idiot." Edward was trying to sooth her now, I decided to intervene before Emmett done anymore damage.

"Come on Bells, we have to go get you an overnight bag." I smiled at the thought of the two of them ending up together one day, it make my heart all warm and fuzzy. "Bye Edward, bye Emmett!" I shot him a warning glare and turned to walk away.

"Bye Ally, Bye Bells. You need to do something about that whole blushing thing!" He burst out laughing again, and Edward punched him. "Owww!"

"Stop it Emmett!" Edward warned, "Bye Bells, Bye Alice. See you."

At that, we left towards my Porsche. Oh how I loved it. As we got in I looked at Bella and changed my mood to show I was being serious, "You need to do something about this!"

She knew what I was talking about, and at that I crank the car and pulled out of the school.


	2. Life goes on,

We pulled up at Bella's house, I shot her a glance as I unbuckled my seat belt. "Let me handle Charlie, you just go up stairs and get your things." She nodded and we got out. Once inside theis apartment, I walked into the living room, where I knew he burrowed.

"Hello Charlie" I smiled. He looked up at me and smiled back, his eyes crinkling. "How are you today?"

"I have been better, what about you little lady?" He sounded relaxed.

"I'm good, I was wandering if Bella could stay with me tonight? Mom and Dad have a conference in Chicago this weekend and I don't want to be alone with the boys." I smiled at him, showing my white teeth, "Can she?"

"Well, I guess. Because I don't want you to be all alone with the boys. You two be careful now, okay?" he nodded his head, and I bounded down the hall to Bella's room.

"You can stay!" I practically sang, she looked up and smiled.

"Really? That's great!" I grabbed her bag from her and started feeling it up with random things.

"Come on, I have clothes. We have to go!" I grabbed her hand, pulled her out the door and down the hall. "Bye Charlie."

"Bye Dad" Bella called.

"Bye kids, have fun!" He called as I was closing the door. When we got back to my car I crunk it up, turned up the music, and pulled onto the highway.

When we got to my house, I cut the engine and hopped out. Bella followed me up the stairs, and threw the door. When we rounded the corner I saw that Rosalie was staying too. "Hello Rosalie!" I chirped, she looked up and smiled at us.

"Hey guys!" She seemed happy today.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, he usually never waits this long to see Bella when she is over.

"In his room, when he got your text earlier he went upstairs." Emmett sounded amused.

"Okay, come on Bells." I grabbed her arm and pulled her upstairs to Edwards room.

I knocked, and waited on him to answer. When I heard him mutter 'come in', I opened the door to see him concentrating extremely hard on something.

"What's this?" Bella must be just as curious as I am.

"Uhm, you weren't supposed to see Bella." He frowned, "I was making you a bracelet." At those words his face broke out into a huge teethy grin. Bella was smiling too. Gah, I don't see why they don't just get together.

"So, uhm, I'm going to leave you two alone. But get ready, we're going to a party tonight." Smiling, i turned towards the door and looked back over my shoulder before exiting, "Edward, don't dress like a nerd. Oh, and Bella your outfit is in my room."

As I closed the door, I started getting the exitement butterflies in my stomach. Something amazing was going to happen tonight. As I bounded down the stairs I saw Rosalie and Emmett kiss and hug in a goodbye gester.

"What's up?" They both looked up at me. "Where is Rosalie going?"

"She'll be back, she has to go get ready. Like you little sister." He smiled.

"Yes ma'am, i'll be back at about 6:30ish?" She waved, kissed Emmett again and left.

"Well, what are you wearing then?" I directed my attention at Emmett then.

His expression went from happy, to serious, "What did you have in mind?" I am always the one to dress up the family. They all turn to me for fashion advice.

"well, I went shopping today, come on" I spoke over my shoulder as I turned to head back up the stairs. When I got to the top I knocked on Edward's door and muttered a quick, "Come on you two"

and head for my room.

Once everyone had tried on their clothes, took their showers, got their make up and hair fixed, we were waiting on Roaslie to return so we could grab a bite before we hit the party.

"Hello, hello" Rosalie's voice rang up the stairs and through the hall. Emmett was the first one out of his chair, and out the door. "Rosie" we heard hit call. We all laughed, and Edward got up next and helped Bella up.

"Come on Alice, I invited a friend for you to." he looked at me with a smirk. I just giggled and took his offered hand, and we all walked down the stairs.

"Hello you three, holding hands I see?" Rosalie was smirking while looking at Bella and Edward.

"I'm holding his hand to!" I held up our intertwind hands. At this, He dropped mine and Bella's.

"So, Let's go!" I sang as I bounced towards the door, key's in hand. "We're taking Moms Escalade, they have the Mercedes"


	3. What the hell?

Once everything was settled, Emmett was driving, Rosalie was riding shotgun; Edward, Bella and I were riding in the back. We were stopping by to pick up a couple of Em's and Rosalies friends.

As we pulled out of the drive, I handed Emmett my ipod, "Fun fun playlist Em" He halfway turned and smiled at me. Rosalie looked at us like we were crazy, when I sat back in my seat the song started playing, and I couldn't help but giggle and I heard Emmetts booming laugh,

Here we are, the two of us together

Taking this crazy chance to be all alone

We both know that we should not be together

'Cause if they found out, it could mess up

Both our happy homes

Edward looked at me with angry eyes, and I noticed out of the corner of my eye Rosalie had turned around to look at us, and Emmett kept glancing at me through the rear view mirror. I couldn't help my laughter so I started singing along,

Sittin' at home I do nothing all day

But think about you and hope that you're okay

Hoping you'll call before anyone gets home

I'll wait anxiously alone by the phone

How could something so wrong be so right?

I wish we didn't have to keep our love out of sight, yeah

Living two lives, just ain't easy at all

But we gotta hang on and after fall

Then Emmett and Rosalie joined in too,

Secret lovers, yeah that's what we are

Trying so hard to hide the way we feel

'Cause we both belong to someone else

But we can't let it go 'cause what we feel

Is, oh so real, so real, so real

"That is enough!" Edward practically yelled, and we all busted out laughing. Emmett then turned down the music, and focussed on driving.

Bella still looked confused, but I just shook her off. "It's nothing you need to worry about my lovely, my brother is just a retartd" I shot a glance at Edward, daring him to say anything, and continued. "Anyways, when are we going to be there Em. I'm starving." I directed my attention to the front seat on that note.

"Any minute little sister, should have ate before we left." He looked at me through the rear view and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Well, can we please stop by burger king or something!" whining always worked, and just to be safe I threw in my pouty face. "Pwease."

Edward, Bella, and Rose started snickering, they knew I was going to win. "Come on monkey man, look at her, she's going to dry up and blow away" Always Rosalie to the rescue. She turned and winked at me.

"I...Well.. I guess so, I wouldn't want mom and dad to say I'm not feeding you enough. How does Krystals sound?" Bouncing in my seat I practically screamed, "YES!"

Everyone was laughing again at this point, and I sat back in my seat with a smug smile,

Victory is mine once again!

At that moment we pulled up at a string of condos, and there were three people on the side walk. One of them looked oddly familiar. "Em, why is Newton here?" grinding my teeth, I shot him a look. And glanced over at Edward and Bella, she looked upset and he was pissed.

This is going to be a long night. Oh boy.

"Emmett! What the fuck!" Edward hasn't forgiven him either.

"Hey, I invited Jamey and Michelle, I don't know what he thinks he is doing!" at that moment my door opened and it was non other than Newton standing their smiling at me,

"Uhm, can I get a ride? I got inited too" god he has such a stupid childish face, I just want to slap the ugly off of him.

"Not a chance! Get the hell on Newton, move sissy!" Edward was trying to crawl over me to get to Newton, Bella was screaming, I don't know but I'm pretty sure I was screaming and trying to hold Edward down, Emmett had turned full around in his seat a grabbed Edwards legs, Rosalie was out of the SUV and on the sidewalk pushing Newton away; and at the moment when Newton bowed up his fist and swung at Rosalie I jnew it was on. I let go of Edward, and so did Emmett because He was trying to jump out of the trusk with his seat belt still attached because he couldn' t get it off fast enough. I was out of my belt, and on the streat at Rosalies side before I knew it. Emmetts other friends, Jamey was helping Edward and Emmett, by holding Newton, Michelle was trying to calm Bella down who was standing on the streat by me and Rose, crying and screaming.

When the cops got there, it was all over. Emmett had beat the hell out of Newton who was now sporting two black eyes, broken jaw, broken nose, and handcuffs. Edward was holding Bella in the back seat of the SUV, Emmett was with Rose at the EMT, and I was standing by the front of the truck thinking..

"Are you all right?" I looked up to see Michelle looking at me with worry in her eyes,

"Yeah, i'm fine. When the EMT leave we'll hit that party!" I tried to reassure her with a smile, I don't think she was fooled.

"Oh, kayy.." and she walked back over to Jamey,

I wonder what the hell we're supposed to tell mom and dad, oh my jeez they probably already know.

I was freaking out at the wrong moment, always 'happy-go-lucky' Alice, I needed to pull my mess together and put on a smile,

Bella really needs me.

So at that, I pulled myself together and walked around the SUV to get in next to Edward and Bells.

"How are you feeling to idiot?" i had my attention directed at Edward, he looked up and smiled "You should have let Emmett handle it!"

"And miss out on all of the fun, no way." he was in pain, but just like me he was putting on a show for bells.

I shot him a warning glance, and turned my attention to Bella, "how are you feeling lovely?"

she chewed over my question for a moment, "I have had worse! So, i'm good. Let's get to this party" and que the wink.

"Let me get Emmett and Rose" god this family has issues, laughing at myself I made my way over to the EMT, "Hey Rose!"

She didn't have even a scratch, but I could tell she was uncomfortable, "How bad is it?" yep, she's freaking out.

"how bad is what? you don't even have a scratch!" I smiled my reassuring smile, and it seemed to have worked!

"Really? Good, let's get to this party!" She hopped up, Emmett and I on toe.

Once everyone was packed out in the SUV, I opted for food again! "Emmett, come on!"

"Welcome to Krystals how may I take your order?" success!

"Just get the thing of 12 Krystals, maybe two!" maybe that would feed everyone.

"Uhm, I need two orders of the 12 Krystal meal." he sounded amused, what the hell is he thinking.

"Will that be all sir?" she sounded familiar, oh shit.

"Yes ma'am" he knows who it is, oh god.

"your total is $18.94 please pull around" kill me now.

"Okay," que snickers

"Who is that?" he just stared at me, oh my.

When we got around to the first window I knew exactly who it was, Lauren Mallory. Edwards current girlfriend. This is not going to end well, Edward hadnt noticed her yet, because he had his head on bellas shoulder and was holding her hang, this is just to much drama for one night.

We were at the window and she had her back to us, this is going great! When she turned around she stopped dead in her tracks, "Well?" Emmett said in his loud annoying booming voice, scaring everyone in the truck, and Lauren who jumped. Edward jumped up and caught Laurens eye. He'd been trying to break up with her, I guess now is the chance. He just started laughing, Bella was laughing, and Rose and I started giggling. Edward picked up Bella and his intertwind hands and started waving at Lauren. She looked pissed and hurt! She practically through our food at Emmett, that pissed Rosalie off, "watch it bitch!" yeah, she pissed Rose off.

"Here's your change, have a nice fucking day." She through the change at Emmett, and was still glaring at Bells and Edward, Edward blew her a kiss and Bella shot her a bird as we pulled off!

Bella rolled down her window and screamed, "Bye sweatie"

What a bitch, but she is my bitch.

"Bella? what was that?" finally! She steps up her game! "That was amazing, and Edward i'd say you're single"

"Yeah Eddie!" Emmett laughed.

"I don't care," he then turned to Bella and grabbed her face and kissed her,

oh my,

I squeeled with delight! YES FUCKING FINALLY!

"YES!" I screamed!

Everyone turned to look at me, "I knew these two have been in love for forever!" I defended.

Everyone was laughing, "Oh, and sis wait til we get to the party, I have a suprise for you" Edward winked, what the hell


End file.
